1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to mirrors and, more specifically, to mirror apparatus mounted on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirrors having a visual reflective surface, typically on one side thereof, are commonly mounted on the exterior side surfaces of a vehicle adjacent the forward portion of the passenger compartment to enable the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle to view rearward along the sides of the vehicle to see obstructions in the rearward path of the vehicle as well as rear approaching vehicles. Ordinarily, the mirrors are mounted on the sides of the vehicle directly on the vehicle sheet metal or on a bracket or post which itself is attached on the vehicle body.
Larger vehicles, such as tractor trailers or large single body trucks, pose problems for efficient use of the sideview mirrors due to the engine horsepower, load and weight of the trucks on rough roads or highways. Such vehicles have a tendency to vibrate vertically during forward or rearward movement which is transmitted through the mirror mounting brackets directly to the mirror. Due to the constant vibration of the reflective surface of the mirror, vision is impaired for the driver and/or passenger of the vehicle. This increases problems for safe operation of such vehicles.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mirror apparatus mountable on vehicles which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised apparatus of such nature. It would also be desirable to provide a mirror apparatus mounted on a vehicle which eliminates vibration of the reflective mirror surface caused by vehicle movement.